Cat Eyes
by X-x-I-Quit-x-X
Summary: Who are they?" "Oh, those are the hales" The new kids in town are stirring up some new action and the Cullen's are curious about the new comers. Rated T for language
1. Who?

(Edward P.O.V.)

"Awww! But Eddie!" Emmett whined for the fifteen-hundredth time

"Emmett, for Christ sake, please ,SHUT UP!"I snapped. His lower lip trebled and quivered.

"Ugh….Emmett I'm sorry but I don't have time to hunt with you right now." He just huffed and went to find Rosalie.

Alice was very frustrated. Her sight was behaving very strangely. She only saw flickers of random things. Last night she saw a flash of what looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics. Which is weird because Alice hates the Egyptians. The night before it was just a small flicker of seemed to be cat fur.

"Edward?" Esme asked

"Yes?" I replied

"Will Alice be alright? Suck strange visions, I'm worried" she said staring at her newly polished floors

"Oh, Mom. She'll be fine. I'm sure it'll pass" I said patting her arm

As we were talking Alice was laying out our cloths for the next day. I hope these strange visions pass.

~(Next morning)~

"EDWARD! Dammit…."Alice was mumbling as I was trying to figure out where my belt went on these wretched obscenities Alice called pants. The were skin tight and torn in several different places and looked like a bag of skittles threw up on them. Not the usual settings.

"Alice, what the hell are these?" I asked her, pointing to my torn, shredded , and waaay to brightly colored 'pants'

"They're pants. Now if you don't mind I would like to leave for school TODAY " she rolled her eyes.

While I was driving, I was thinking as well.

Alice and I were the only ones lonely, no one to hold when we got scared or bored.

Rosalie and Emmett were two lucky swines

When we pulled up to school, every male figure was crowded around _my _parking spot looking at something that was not _mine_.

Hell no.

I parked in a different spot and went to see what this foreign object was doing parked in _my_-

Holly Sh-

It was gorgeous. Absolutely amazing.

And I wanted to spit in it's face.

It was a shining black Lamborghini with hydraulics and windows tinted so dark it looked like there _were_ no windows.

Alice stared at it like it was piece of meat.

And in her mind, it was

_Mine. mine. mine. mine. _she chanted in her head.

And that's just the gist of it.

I pulled Alice along to our first class and every student's mind were on the new kid's.

Twins.

_Wonderful._

~(Lunch)~

The day flew by with ease. Surprisingly. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and myself all walked in comfortable silence. As soon as we sat down, the door to the cafeteria door opened and two people walked in. The woman on the left was absolutely stunning. He long, pitch black hair reached to the curve of her a-

Now Edward, manners.

To the curve of her _hips_. Its was straight as rods and swayed when she nodded when the man beside her made a statement she was pleased to hear. Her jeans were tighter than mine and were a dark shade of black.

She wore dark red suspenders and a black shirt that read 'Got milk?' in big, dark red letters, And a black bow and her red stiletto heals were to high _not to break any world records._

_The male at her side was clearly her brother. His pitch black hair was long and straight in the front, and spiked out in the back, his long bangs coming over the left side of his face. He wore something similar to his sister's, only without the bow, stilettos, and the suspenders. Instead he wore a black leather jacket and converse._

_They were obviously Egyptian, their tall height, Both the woman and the man would tower over Alice, Rosalie, and maybe even Esme. _

_But their most prominent feature, their wide set eyes, that were a dark, almost moss-like eyes._

_As the woman was waking, she started whistling the Twisted Nerve Whistle Song perfectly as her and her twin walked to an abandon table._


	2. On Hold!

Hey! Sorry guys but this story in on hold until I can get "The experiment" and "The chronicles of crazy" up to higher reviews.

So review on those, and then, you can have Cat Eyes back!


	3. MY PARKING SPOT!

(Edward's P.O.V)

When we got home, Carlisle asked how school went.

"There are theses newbies and they creep me out daddy!" Emmett said, hugging his leg.

I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett they never hurt anyone, they just parked in my parking spot…" I said shrugging.

….

…...

…

"THAT'S MY PARKING SPOT DAD! I WANT IT BAAAACK! PLEAAASE DADDY! MAKE THE PRETTY PEOPLE GO AWAY!" I screamed, crawling on my knees and folding my hands together.

He slapped me and said : "EDWARD! Get a hold on yourself! It's just a parking spot for god sake!" he said, sighing.

"Im going hunting. Wanna come Emmett?" I said walking out the door.

Once out deep in the forest, we let go of humanity and started hunting. Emmet took down a large bear, but I like the big cats.

I jumped into the tree and heard a big cat in the branches above me.

I looked up and saw the biggest black mountain lion I had ever seen. It was at least bigger than our couch. I jumped up and bit it, but let go and fell when I heard another mountain screech.

Out of nowhere, a white mountain lion, bigger than the other one jumped out and landed on the ground. It pinned me to the ground and screeched again. But when the black one fell out of the tree and landed on its side over 50 feet away, it got off and ran towards it.

Then, something weird happened.

Black fire engulfed the white lion, and white fire took over the black one.

When the fire ceased, in the black lion's place, was Jasper Hale. The male twin from school.

Oh shi-

Then the white one was Isabella Hale, the other twin.

Oh fuc-

Then, everything went black.

~Ten minutes later~

I woke up and Carlisle was leaning over me.

I started looking around while I talked. "Daddy, I had the weirdest dream that- AHHHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUST YOU MONSTERS! DAD GET THE FLEA COLLARS THERE ARE KITTIES IN THE HOUSE! MEOOW!" I said, climbing under the coffee table.

I started hissing and clawing at the table's leg with two fingers Carlisle looked at me like I drank too much coffee.

I blacked out again.

~4 minutes later~

I woke up and this time Bella was slapping me really hard.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at her.

"Oh.. he's awake….." she said.

Carlisle walked over and flicked Emmets ear.

"Ow?" he said.

"Don't question me. Edward are you awake?" he said, sitting Bella on the couch and handing her a cup

Of milk. He eyes got big and she smiled. Jasper kept trying to take the cup but she turned away every

Time. When he reached for it again, she handed him an empty cup.

"YAH! Ohh…. That's nice. Love you too." He said, trying to lick the side of the cup.

"Oh come on, that's gross." Bella said taking the cup, only to turn around and do the same thing.

Carlisle got the each a sipper cup of it and they lay on their sides on the long couch drink noisily.

"Now. Edward if you faint again, I will disown you."

I fainted again.


End file.
